Picture Perfect Confession
by MintLeafeon
Summary: I'm really jealous of you all really. You all have someone to love…even if you don't show it in public. Just know one thing though. No matter what happens, your love should be made public so that you can remain happy. After all…you love each other...


Picture Perfect Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I only own the fanfic.

Summary: A random oneshot. There is a lot of time until the next holiday, and I needed to find some way to make Hanako fit in more, so I decided to do this. Sequel to 'Everything Is Perfect'

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think I'll be able to post anything soon right now. I just went to school this morning and found out the most horrible thing. One of my favorite teachers passed away this past weekend. Two of my favorite staff members are on crutches because of something that happened and someone got hurt from falling backwards. I know he isn't my relative or anything, but he was one of my favorite teachers at school! Why did he have to die is all I have to say. I've been crying for the last half hour and I'm sure I'll be crying for a lot more...so sorry if anyone was looking for an update this upcoming week but I just don't think I'll be able to do anything besides school work because of this. Sorry for ranting, but I couldn't cry at all unless I wanted people to call my a crybaby. This is by far one of my worst days ever! Sorry if that was boring you or anything, but I really have to let it out...<strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you think Ryuuzaki-sensei wants us for?" a black-broom-styled-hair boy with purple eyes asked as he made his way onto the courts with his best friend in the tennis club. This is Momoshiro Takashi, just Momo for short though.<p>

The freshman prodigy of the team just ignored him as he made his way onto the courts with a 'mada mada dane' thrown over his shoulder. He had black hair with emerald tints along with cat-like golden-colored eyes. His name was Echizen Ryoma.

The two made their way onto the courts to see the rest of the tennis team on the courts along with the data specialist. Everyone was wearing their regulars uniform as they were because of the club portrait they were going to have that day…hopefully.

Two people were near the court entrance, one hanging off the other. The one hanging on the other had red spiky hair with cheerful blue eyes along with a white bandage on his cheek. His name was Kikumaru Eiji, one part of the Golden Pair of the Seigaku tennis team.

The other being hung on was obviously trying to calm another boy down. This one had black cropped hair with two bangs that hung over his face and framed his head. His name was Oishi Shuichiro, and he was the medic of the team along with being vice-captain and the other part of the Golden Pair.

Yelling with a racquet in his hand, the boy had light brown hair, and his face was full of determination. This was Kawamura Takeshi. He was one of the power players of the entire tennis team.

Pulling the racquet away from Kawamura, another brunette boy with closed eyes watched as his friend calmed down and became timid once more. The boy who pulled the racquet just smiled at the now shy player as he kept the racquet away from the player. This was Fuji Syuusuke, the tensai of the Seigaku tennis team and also the creator of the Triple Counter techniques.

Sitting on the sidelines was a boy with a green bandana wrapped around his head. He had narrowed eyes as he stared at the courts and a hunched figure as he walked around. He was hissing at nearly everything that stepped in his path until he reached Momo who decided to pick yet another fight with the so-called 'Mamushi.' This one was Kaidoh Kaoru, the endurance player of the team also name as 'Viper or 'Mamushi' to Momo in this case.

"Ii data," was heard from another boy that was still on the sidelines writing in a small green notebook. Ryoma looked over at the data specialist of the team who didn't seem to take notice of anything else besides gathering data at the moment. The boy had black spiky hair and was wearing glasses that hid his eye color because of the gleam from the sun. The data specialist was known as Inui Sadaharu.

Ryoma looked around the courts again and noticed the one person he was looking forward to spending time with that day. He smiled slightly before it turned into a smirk before anyone saw it. Walking over to the one he spotted, he took another look at the brown hair and the glasses that showed his fiancé's eye color to the world unless they gleamed from the sun. The boy Ryoma had his eyes on was his very own fiancé, Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain of the Seigaku tennis team.

"Have you found out what Ryuuzaki-sensei wants?" Ryoma asked quietly once he reached the captain of the team.

Glancing down at his fiancé, Tezuka could only shake his head 'no'.

Soon after, a middle-aged woman with brown hair walked out in a pink track suit. The track suit had a stripe in the middle, and her hair was tied up to avoid getting caught on anything. This was Ryuuzaki-sensei, the coach of the males' tennis club at Seigaku. "Bad news!" she yelled to her team.

"What is it Ryuuzaki-sensei?" Oishi said with a worried look. As soon as he heard the words 'bad news', he immediately went into mother hen mode…

"It's nothing too bad. It's a tradition of the males' club tennis team to get a team picture at least once a year. The only problem is," here she sighed and ran a hand through the bangs on her face, "we don't have anyone to do the portrait. The person who normally does the portraits moved to the Kanagawa region earlier this year."

"That's not good nya~," Eiji said hanging off his partner's shoulders.

Tezuka and Ryoma glanced to each other wondering what to do about the portrait before realization dawned on their faces. "Her?" they both questioned aloud to each other getting looks from the rest of their teammates including Inui who stopped writing in his notebook and Momo and Kaidoh who stopped arguing as well as their coach.

"Who?" Eiji asked suddenly curious as to who the two were talking about.

"Might as well," Ryoma said with a sigh before pulling his cell phone out of his bag and dialing in a number while Tezuka started to explain who the person they were thinking of is.

"Ryoma and I met up with a teenage girl who has a passion for painting," Tezuka started explaining. "In the last festival we went to, we saw her sitting by her booth without anyone in line. It turned out that it was her first time setting up a booth, a portrait booth, at a festival, so no one really knew her. We got portraits from her, and she said to give her a call any time we needed a portrait done."

"Saa… That's understandable," Fuji said with the smile still on his face as he cupped his chin with one hand. "Is Ryoma-kun calling her?" he said pointing at Ryoma with his free hand as the boy hung up his phone.

Tezuka nodded before turning to Ryoma and heard, "She said she would come to Seigaku in around ten to fifteen minutes because she has to get her stuff ready." Tezuka nodded in understanding before making sure everyone knew to behave in front of the girl.

The tennis regulars just waited around the courts for a while until someone asked, "What is her name?"

They all turned to see Kawamura shyly scratching the back of his head. "You never told us her name," he further explained once he saw the looks thrown at him wondering what he was talking about exactly.

Before anyone could answer, a female voice said, "My name is Hanako Malaya."

The group looked over to see a brown haired girl with blonde highlights that colored the tips of her hip-length hair with black eyes. Unlike the outfit that Tezuka and Ryoma saw her in last time for the festival, she was wearing a plain green sundress perfect for the sunny weather along with a pair of green slippers and a pure white bag over her shoulder.

"Hey Echizen! Hey Tezuka!" she called out walking over to the two receiving nods in a greeting. "What's this about a portrait you wanted?" she questioned setting down the bag and zipping it open to pull out a few sheets of paper, a few frames, and some drawing supplies.

What the girl didn't expect was for a redhead to glomp her and yell, "You are cute!"

Hanako blinked before looking at the redhead clinging to her and replied, "Thank you…I guess."

"You are the painter?" Momo asked staring the girl up and down. She couldn't be older than Ryoma from her looks. "How old are you?"  
>"Thirteen," she replied getting out of Eiji's hold. "May I get your names? I told you mine, so it's only right to let me know yours.<p>

They each nodded before introducing themselves by name and then their position on the team.

"So Echizen, Tezuka, why did you call me anyway?" she set down an easel board and set some papers on it before clipping them up. She had a stand next to her with trays of paint, brushes, watercolors, and some other things. She even pulled out a….

"How did you fit a chair inside that bag?" Momo yelled once he saw her take a portable chair out from the bag and set it up.

Hanako just shrugged before taking out a small piece of cloth and draping it over the seat. "Now then…what is the reason?"

"Ryoma called you here so you could do the team portraits," Tezuka explained to the girl that was already eyeing the team. "We were all wondering whether you would be able to do a few portraits and-"

"-and maybe even a few individual portraits?" Hanako finished for him seeing the look in his eyes as he glanced toward his other teammates. "I would love to," she answered with a smile.

Ryuuzaki smiled at the girl before saying, "Well then, I'm going to go back to the club meeting room in order to finish some paperwork. Call me down when all the portraits are done. When may I expect them to be done?"

Hanako took a look at the group again before saying, "It should only take…maybe…five or six hours?"

"Five or six hours?" Ryuuzaki spluttered. "Why so long?"

Hanako just smiled at her before saying, "I have a feeling that I am going to be painting a LOT more than just one portrait…"

Ryuuzaki shrugged before walking off with a wave over her shoulder.

"Alright then," Hanako said clapping her hands together in front of her once Ryuuzaki left. "Do me a favor and line up for a moment just for me to see something."

The regular's team glanced at the girl before shrugging and doing as told.

One of Hanako's hands rose up to cup her chin as she took a look at the setup. The nine were lined up from left to right as: Kaidoh, Inui, Kawamura, Fuji, Ryoma, Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji, and then Momo.

Hanako nodded her head slightly before clapping her hands loudly startling the regulars. When they all looked at her, she smiled at them before saying, "Okay~. I know just how to set you guys up for the portrait."

"And that would be?" Inui questioned as he stopped writing in his notebook to look up at the girl.

Hanako smiled at them all before walking up to Kaidoh and Inui. She looked at them carefully before grabbing one of Inui's arms, the one without the notebook, and draping it over Kaidoh's shoulders. The viper player hissed but did not move once he saw the glare tossed his way by the girl in front of him. After draping Inui's arm over Kaidoh's shoulder, she bent it at the elbow to make it look like Inui was giving the boy a one-armed hug. She then took the notebook away from Inui before setting it down on a nearby table that she found at the moment. Taking another look, she walked over to Kaidoh's side and then nudged him slightly to move closer to Inui until they were touching sides. Taking another look, she reached up and forced Kaidoh's head to lie against the taller boy's chest while grabbing Inui's hand yet again and raising it so that it lay on top of Kaidoh's head. She smiled before saying, "Yay~."

The two players she had just posed were slightly flushing. Inui looked away from Kaidoh while the boy in his arms hissed.

Hanako just stuck out her tongue in response before moving to the next two…Kawamura and Fuji. Raising an eyebrow, she turned Fuji toward Kawamura and did the same to the taller so that they were looking at each other. She then placed a racquet in Fuji's hands and moved his hands to look like he was just about to go for a match. She placed a racquet in Kawamura's hands before anyone could warn her and jumped back startled when the boy yelled out, "BURNING!" She took the racquet out of his hands immediately with a surprised look on her face as she watched Kawamura start rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. She smiled before she told him, "Keep it like that okay," referring to the way he was positioned. It looked like he was just talking casually with the smaller with the way they looked now.

Moving to the next two, she smirked at Ryoma and Tezuka. She pulled Ryoma in front of Tezuka before making the taller drape his arms over the smaller boy's shoulders in what looked like a hug. She made his arms cross over Ryoma's chest and even made Tezuka laid his head on Ryoma's shoulder. The two flushed a bit but Hanako didn't pay attention as she grabbed Ryoma's hands and placed them on top of Tezuka's.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ryoma hissed at the girl.

"What?" she whispered back. "You two are a couple aren't ya?" she made her to keep her voice low as she asked.

"We haven't told anyone yet," Tezuka whispered explaining the entire situation in one sentence.

"Oh…" Hanako said blinking in surprise before shrugging and moving to the next pair.

When she looked at the two, she saw Eiji already hanging off of Oishi's shoulders with Oishi just holding Eiji's hands in place over his chest. She smiled as she saw Eiji animatedly talking with his doubles partner. She walked up to them and then only moved one thing to make it seem perfect to her. Raising her hands, she moved both of the two's heads closer to each other to make it look like they were cuddling with each other.

The two only blushed a bit as Hanako walked over to Momo.

She gave a small frown as she saw that he was the only one without a partner. "Momoshiro do you-"

"Momo!" another female voice called out from outside the courts. Momo and Hanako turned around to see the owner. The others would have turned around as well if Hanako didn't glare at them and threatened that if they moved, she would force them into more embarrassing positions instead for the portraits.

The two saw a girl with light brown hair down to her chin with blue eyes making her way onto the court. She was wearing two pink hairclips on the sides of her face holding her hair away from it. She also had a pink jacket over a salmon-colored shirt along with a pair of brown shorts with a white belt. On her feet was a white pair of tennis shoes.

"Ann!" Momo yelled in surprise causing the others to glance over without moving as they didn't want to get into more embarrassing positions for the portrait. They were already in embarrassing positions in their point of views…

"Where were you?" the girl yelled making her way over to Momo. "I thought we were going on a date!"

"Hmm," Hanako hummed in amusement as she watched Momo try and explain the situation. "Tachibana-san," she called out causing the two to turn to her. "Momoshiro-san was just taking his photo. Except the only problem is," she gestured to the others on the team, "he seems to be without a partner. Would you like to join in the portrait?"

"I would love to," Ann said with a smile on her face as she walked over to the other tennis regulars with her arms wrapped around one of Momo's.

When the two made it into line, Ann was hugging Momo's arm while Momo was scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face.

Hanako smirked as she knew what she was going to do with the both of them. She walked over to Ann and released the girl's arms away from Momo's arm. Before the girl could protest, Hanako wrapped the girl's arms around Momo's waist getting a blush on his face. She wasn't finished yet as she wrapped the arm that Ann was holding onto earlier around Ann's waist and pushed the two closer together. This caused Ann to smile while causing a bigger blush on Momo's face as he continued to scratch the back of his head.

"Perfect!" Hanako called out skipping over to her stand. "Now just stand still all of you!" she ordered already getting to work on the portraits she was painting.

After three hours of painting, the regulars were starting to get tired of standing in the same place.

Hanako noticed when she glanced up and said, "Take a five minute break. I'll keep painting."

When the regulars finally were able to move, they sighed in relief before sitting down on the ground in a group. When they looked over at Hanako, they noticed that she still was painting the portrait. Looking down, they noticed five portraits already on the ground on top of a large sheet. '_Most likely to keep the portraits from getting dirty,'_ they all thought as they saw Hanako place a sixth picture onto the sheet.

She continued to paint her portraits while occasionally glancing at the group of ten to see what they were doing.

After the five minutes were up, she got up from her chair and helped each of the regulars back into the same positions they were in before.

She went to the last pair, Tezuka and Ryoma, and said, "You two really do look good as a couple. The only problem is," she glanced at them with a blank stare, "you are too afraid to let others know about it aren't you?"

Tezuka and Ryoma widened their eyes at her before glancing to each other. Come to think of it, they were a bit afraid about what the others would think. Tezuka had tried hard not to show favoritism during training while Ryoma tried not to show how much he was willing to follow Tezuka's orders and how much he wanted to impress the older boy.

Hanako walked away with a large grin on her face masking how she felt about the two keeping their relationship under wraps. "I already completed the whole entire team portraits for the lot of you. I'm going to be doing the individual portraits now. But just because I say that it's an individual photo doesn't mean you can move!" she yelled once she saw the regulars about to move away from their positions.

When she painted, she occasionally glanced up to see all the regulars. More than once, Tezuka and Ryoma caught her glance over to them move than she was glancing at the others.

"Neh 'Mitsu," Ryoma whispered into Tezuka's ear.

"Hmm?" he responded just as quietly.

"As much as it pains me to admit it…she might be right," Ryoma whispered glancing into Tezuka's eyes.

"About telling it?"

"Yes," Ryoma answered with determination in his voice.

Tezuka gave a small microscopic smile that only Ryoma could see…or so he thought.

Hanako saw the smile when she glanced up again and gave her own. "You know," she called out to the regulars. "I'm really jealous of you all really." She got weird looks from the regulars who made her giggle before answering, "You all have someone to love…even if you don't show it in public." She got small blushes from each of the regulars who were close to the person they loved…which was pretty much all of the regulars. "Just know one thing though. No matter what happens, your love should be made public so that you can remain happy. After all….if you love each other, you shouldn't be afraid to show it in public if you truly love them," she ended with a smile on her face as she went back to the portrait she was working on.

Tezuka glanced over to Ryoma to see the same determination in his eyes. They glanced over around to the other regulars noticing that they were also glancing at their portrait partners.

"Ryoma," Tezuka said aloud catching all of the regular's attention.

Hanako glanced up to see what was going to happen and readied her brush.

"Are you?" Ryoma whispered into Tezuka's ear as he turned his head to face Tezuka.

"I love you," Tezuka said before locking their lips together in a passionate but gentle kiss.

The other regulars were shocked, and everyone widened their eyes at the two. After a few seconds of watching them however, the group slowly smiled as they watched the stoic captain kiss the younger prodigy gently. They couldn't help but be happy for the two pillars of Seigaku.

Before they knew it, Hanako let out a loud wolf whistle in congratulations followed by cheers and congratulations from the other regulars.

When the two pulled away, they saw Hanako walking toward everyone with several portraits in her hands. She handed them all out to the regulars. The first ten she handed out were the team portraits with everyone.

Each of the group members took a look at the team portraits and compared them. They all noticed how they were painted exactly the same except for the lighting and the blushes on each of their faces. They didn't even realize that they were blushing in the first place.

"And here are the individual portraits," she handed each couple two portraits of the individual portraits she painted for them all. When she handed Tezuka and Ryoma their portraits, instead of getting one each, they got two each.

When the two took a look at the portraits they noticed that one was of them just talking with one another while the other was of them kissing.

When they looked up at Hanako, they saw her packing up her supplies into her bag. When she got back up shouldering her bag, she said, "Just pay me later. I have to get back home now." She winked at Tezuka and Ryoma before saying, "Make sure you treat each other right then."

"Thank you," the two whispered before the others all said their thanks for the portraits.

The two, after practice, decided to walk back home with their hands intertwined. Hanako was right after all…if you truly love each other, you shouldn't be afraid to show it.

"I love you…Kunimitsu," Ryoma said as he stopped outside the front door of his house.

Tezuka wrapped his arms gently around Ryoma's waist and said, "I love you too…Ryoma."

The two smiled before they leaned in for another gentle kiss.

Everything…is picture perfect…


End file.
